This invention relates to a container such as a jar, can or the like which can be opened with one hand, and more particularly pertains to a receptacle for receiving the product and a cover or lid placed on the receptacle which is removable with one hand.
Any user of domestic products in paste form, cosmetics and the like is well acquainted with the packaging thereof in containers having a large variety of seals, closures, lids and caps. Snap-on caps made from elastic materials, screw-on caps, plug-in covers, locking covers and so-called patent stoppers which to a certain extent facilitate opening and closing are commercially available in a number of various forms.
Many products require an air-tight or liquid-tight container, but other less demanding products require only a certain degree of sealing, because they are used up relatively rapidly or are insensitive to drying out. Other products are used so rarely that the ease of opening and closing does not really justify any expenditure relating to closures therefor.
However, there are numerous paste or cream products packed in containers which are used at least once daily and where great importance is attached to the easy opening and closing of the container. Examples of such products are cosmetics and shoe creams and polishes. The group of frequently used containers is illustrated by means of two examples hereinafter described.
Containers for cosmetics are generally equipped with screw-on or plug-in caps or covers and require both hands to open them. The base or receptacle with the product must be held with one hand and the upper part or cover must be turned or drawn off with the other hand. In order to be able to exert an appropriate force, the user removes the container from the table and holds it tightly against the body. Particularly in the case of a plug-in cover, this can lead to an uncontrolled, sudden opening, with the risk of soiling the clothes of the manipulator, or the slipping of the suddenly separated parts. As a result, the exposed contents of the container may be spilled and wasted.
The problem is similar, and even more marked in the case of shoe creams. In connection with the latter it is also necessary to hold the shoe, as well as the brush or cloth. If one of these objects is being held in the hand before opening the container, it must first be set down and then taken up again.
A container is also known which is externally pressed at a marked point on the edge of the cover so that the latter flips open. The then sloping cover is gripped and lifted off. However, this cover opens so suddenly that not only are the contents seriously shaken up by the violent vibration and shaking, but they can even escape and be lost. The attempt is then made to raise the container from the table and press it between the thumb and index finger, while the lifting part of the cover edge of the opposite side is kept under control by the other hand. However, as this container is normally not provided with a non-slip covering, it is easy for the finger exerting the pressure to slip off. As a result, the cover part flips open so that the container, with or without the loosely resting cover, is catapulted away, with the obvious deleterious consequences. In order to be able to open the container in a relatively reliable and safe manner, it is necessary to turn it so that the pressure point faces toward the user, after which pressure is applied, enabling the cover to be gripped and placed aside. When closing, care must be taken to ensure that too much pressure is not exerted at the pressure point, as otherwise the cover slopes up and, in certain circumstances, even drops down again.
Two-handed operation is also required in the case of the frequently used container having a lever which is rotatably mounted on the side of the container base or to the cover by means of a pivot. The pivotal lever is adapted to press on a projecting edge of the cover or underlying container during its rotation. One hand holds the container and the other turns the lever. When reseating the cover, the lever must again be turned back into its initial position, otherwise closing is not possible.